


(Half)Siblings aren't so bad, right?

by when_the_planets_align



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Gen, Half-Siblings, Lydia has a halfsister, idk how to tag this lmao, read the description for actual details
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 13:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/when_the_planets_align/pseuds/when_the_planets_align
Summary: Lydia's half-sister, Maria, was just recently born, and she's never hated anything more. Lucky for her, she has to watch the damn thing for five whole days while her step-mom and dad go drive the country.-------Sequel to "Why's she acting so strange?"UPDATE 9/18/20: Hey y'all! I just wanna say thanks for all the wonderful and nice comments on this fic and the prequel! I'm sorry to announce that it's very likely this fic will never be finished :( I haven't been a part of the Beetlejuice fandom for some time, and I don't see myself ever returning to this fic. If you'd like, you can check out my other works, I've been obsessed with RWBY lately and am making some content for that :)Again, thank you for all the nice comments. They really meant a lot to me and I never would've even started writing a sequel without them.
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Charles Deetz/Delia Deetz
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36





	(Half)Siblings aren't so bad, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm back with another story. Sorry this took so long, I procrastinated. :,)

Lydia hated the baby. That’s all she had to say about her newborn half-sister Maria, of whom her only relation to it was her father. It’s not that Lydia hated  _ babies _ , it’s just she hated  _ this  _ baby. It was gross, always slobbered at the dinner table, and everyone cooed at it like it was the most amazing thing to happen to this family.

Which it was not.

Was Lydia jealous of this baby, Maria, her half-sister who was only three months old and needed the utmost attention of the adults in the house, thus taking away time to spend with her? Of course not! That’d be ridiculous. But she couldn’t help but feel a little bit of anger every time she saw Delia passing Maria into Barbara’s arms, a twinge of disappointment whenever Adam rejected to help her with history homework because ‘it’s my shift with the baby’. And then she’d feel a stab of guilt because she knew the baby needed all the attention, she knew it was three months old and couldn’t walk or talk, and had no sense of wrong or right, danger and safety, therefore making it a danger to itself and its surroundings. 

Lydia hated the baby with her whole entire existence. 

Her role as older sister was crucial though, and she knew the inevitable would come soon: looking after the thing for a day, a night, an afternoon or whatnot. But Lydia was still surprised, shocked,  _ horrified _ , when Delia announced that her and her dad would be going out of town for five days, and Lydia was to watch the kid for everyday they were gone when she got back from school to give Adam and Barbara a much needed break. 

Lydia nearly dropped her glass of milk. She sat there, wide eyed and mouth hung open, at Delia. She looked between her, her dad, Adam, Barbara, and the wretched thing they called a baby a few times over and over.

“You want me to  _ what? _ ” She set her glass down a little harsher than she wanted to. Charles sighed, and went back to his food. He knew exactly how this was gonna play out, and he wanted desperately not to be a part of it. 

“Lydia, you heard me. And no, we’re not going to sit here and bicker about it for the next half hour. Adam and Barbara have been a humongous help in raising the child thus far, it’s time for you to pitch in too,” Delia crossed her arms in a dismissive manner. She really knew how to lay her foot down, now that she was a mom and all. Lydia gaped like a fish, giving out a few strangled sounds of disbelief before giving a sigh of defeat. She mumbled a small “fine” and glared at Maria for a second, who was completely oblivious to the scene at the table, digging in her pasta and laughing to herself. Disgusting.

After dinner, Lydia quickly retreated to her room, not allowing Barbara to give her daily “How are you?” talk she always did one-on-one with her. She didn’t really care, honestly. After all, she had the  _ baby  _ she could play with, not her.

When Lydia got to her room, she was careful not to slam the door. She was mad, sad, and very frustrated, but she knew this didn’t call for her making a scene. She was too old for slamming doors, anyways. She flopped down on her bed with a groan, and looked up at the ceiling and proceeded to get lost in thought. She didn’t know how long she sat there for, or how far out of consciousness she reached, but it was enough for her to not notice when the demon, levitating in the air, legs crossed and staring at her with a look of anticipation, appeared. He was waiting for her to notice him. He gave up after three minutes and thus made a pillow fly into her face, hard. She screeched, startled from her daze, until she realized who it was. She smiled up at him, relieved that  _ someone  _ was here who didn’t love that creature downstairs.

“Beetlejuice!” She cheered, and threw her arms in the arm.

“Lyds!” He shouted back, mimicking her motions. She giggled, and lay back down again, this time with ease.

“I haven’t seen you in a few days. Where’ve you been?” Her eyebrows knitted together in that of confusion. Usually, if he were going away for awhile, he’d announce it (at the dinner table, where’d he make a huge scene that would end in Delia screaming and running out the room, Barbara attacking him with the closest object, Adam wide eyed and mouth hung open, and Charles’ head smashed in his food because he was  _ so done _ ). He also always made it a habit to check in every once in awhile, mostly with Lydia, to see how they all were doing, and to inform them on what he’s been up to.

Now that she thought about, it was probably a good thing he didn’t announce his sudden disappearance, with the baby and all.

“Oh, y’know, out ‘n about. Netherworld has got some new attractions and I wanted to check ‘em out. Also, the baby. I don’t exactly want to be around it, at all,” he stuck his tongue out in disgust, making a gagging sound.

Lydia sprang up from where she was lying and looked at the demon. “Well then, you’re gonna absolutely  _ love  _ next week because I have to look after the thing for five whole days! Five! And you bet your ass you’re gonna help me do it, because by God, if you don’t,” she clenched the bed sheets with anger, ready to yell at him if he didn’t. Luckily, he complied.

“Oh, babes, you’re  _ seriously  _ gonna bring me into this? Why? I love you to death, but  _ why? _ ” He was now on the ground, hands together and up towards Lydia, begging. She dismissed him with a wave of her hand and walked over to her vanity, where she picked up her Algebra II homework. 

“Trust me, Beetlejuice, it’ll be  _ much  _ easier if we work together on it. Hell, we could probably send it to the Netherworld for the five days, but I don’t think Dadam and Maman will be too happy with that,” she flopped back down on her bed, the Algebra homework in her lap. Beetlejuice looked over her shoulder at it as she began to solve her first problem. He scrunched his nose, not understanding one speck of it. Oh well. That was a conversation for another time.

“I guess you’re right, Lyds,” he stretched his arm, the action creating multiple loud, horrendous cracking sounds. “I’m gonna go check out the two ghost hotties, see what they’re up to,” and with that, he poofed out of the room in a cloud of green, smelly smoke.

Lydia looked back in the mirror standing across from her. She really, really needed sleep. She sighed. She couldn’t worry about that now, not with ten bazillion things to do tonight. She returned her gaze to her Algebra homework, and got lost in the numbers and equations. At least math was always consistent, and didn’t throw any weird curve balls at you every three days. Well, most of the time, but still.

Next week was going to be a long, long week. 

**Author's Note:**

> The Dadam and Maman thing came from another fic I read on here, but I can't remember what it was. Next chapter I'll try and have it linked!
> 
> This is really short, I know, but I really wanted to get something out. Next chapter should be longer though! Let me know what you think so far, positive or negative :) Criticism is always welcome, too. Oh! And suggestions. :))


End file.
